Moonshine on my Scars
by The moon shines on believers
Summary: Nicole Kelly is the subject of child abuse, but like most, she is unable and afraid to speak up against her father, who is a gambler, a drunk, and a thief. After something happens that forces her "family" to move, she finds herself living in a new home, with new people and finally, after 17 years of being almost alone, she finds a friend... quite a few in fact. Full summary inside.
1. Miracle?

Moon chapter one

"Get out!" I screamed in anguish, trying desperately to push the larger person out of my room. He smacked me hard across the face and I yelped, falling to the

floor. "You're not going out for two weeks! No parties, no friends, nothing!" The harsh brown eyes spied my iPod and laptop and strode forwards, grabbing

them and beginning to leave the room. "And none of these for three weeks." I sobbed and clutched at my face as he closed the door behind him and locked it.

Tears slicked my reddened cheeks. I gasped and ran to the window, pressing my cheek against the cold glass. I felt the soft flesh begin to swell. After a few

minutes, I backed away and fell onto my bed, leaving frozen tear smudges on the window pane. I could hear the man downstairs, muttering loudly to himself

and throwing things. I wiped my face with the back of my hand and tried to calm down. I knew I shouldn't be crying. I should be used to it by now. I stood and

tiptoed back to the window, staring out into the dark night. I sighed. I shouldn't be opening my window, he would feel the draft, but I pushed my blankets up

against the crack in the door and went back to the window before quietly sliding it open. I leaned out into the cool air, taking several deep breaths. "Why do I

live here still?" I asked myself. I looked down. "I could run away... He'll probably be passed out in a few hours and I could leave..." I shook my head. "Fat

chance, you've always had the opportunity, you're just a coward." I exhaled. I closed my window and knelt down next to my bed. I pried up a floorboard and

pulled out a few books that I had... My favorite books. They were the only things I had of my mothers, and I would believe every word she wrote in them. I

flipped open the first page as I sat on my bed. Next to the title she'd written, 'To my dear daughter, with the love of a mother and friend. With these books I

leave you the most important thing besides family- belief. As long as you believe, you will have joy. I love you, daddy loves you, and they love you.' I'd long

since scratched out the part about my father loving me, because he didn't. I glared at the door. 'Damn bastard...' I thought bitterly. I read the title of the book

again. 'Glow bright for me.' I turned the page to see an illustration of a moon shining above a small house. 'Mommy, he's smiling at me!' The familiar words

coursed through my head and I smiled. 'Yes honey, do you know who it is?' The book described the girl shaking her head. 'No, who is it?' 'It's the Man in the

Moon sweetie, say hi.' The next picture showed a girl waving happily up at the sky. 'Hi Manny!' Tears spilled from my eyes and I closed the book. I shifted the

other five books and glanced at each faded cover. 'The memory pearls', 'Golden Dreams', 'Magic in the air', 'A beginning for Hope', and my personal favorite,

'Those Frosty Patterns.' I picked up the blue book and rubbed my fingers over the engraved title. I opened it up and began to read it. It had no pictures, but it

spoke of the legend of Jack Frost, the bringer of winter, and it told a story about a small adventure he had. After a few minutes, I finished the book. I knew it

by heart. And to this day, I believed in him. In all of them in fact, which was, apparently, strange for a kid my age. I was teased, and it was the reason I had no

friends. It also gave my father another reason to hurt me. My head dropped to my chest. "Well, those are three words you don't want going together." I

murmured. Father hurt me. I shook my head and lay down on my bed after shoving the books under my pillow. I heard the phone ring downstairs and listened

as my father picked it up and answered. After a few moments, I heard him yell into the phone, "Damn you! You will not get away with this!" I heard the phone

slam down onto the hook and he stomped up the stairs. I rushed to check if my books were fully hidden before he unlocked and threw open the door. "Start

packing your stuff. We're moving." I inwardly groaned. He left the room and I stood, not wanting to be slapped again. We were always moving. It was due to

my father's gambling problem, and he was constantly stealing money from whatever job he got, along with other minor crimes. He'd threatened me to not ever

breathe a word, and after I did once, he made sure I understood him. I rubbed my lower back, feeling ghost pain shoot through my nerves. I shoved my few

clothes into a duffel bag along with my books, which I hid at the very bottom. If my dad found them, he'd burn them. He didn't want anything to do with the

memory of my mother. I took my sketchbook and my school books, putting them on top with my very little bag of colored pencils. I looked around the room, my

eyes tearing up again. It was pathetic. That was all that I owned. I went out into the hall and walked silently down the stairs, knowing better than to disturb

my abuser. I sat downstairs, listening to the grumbling and shouting of my furious father. After about an hour, he came down the stairs, his suitcase and bag

trailing after him. He glared at me. "Let's go." He said. I got up and followed him out the door. "Where are we going?" I couldn't help asking. He whipped

around and I flinched, afraid that he was going to strike me again. Instead, he replied, "Did I give you permission to ask questions?" I shook my head rapidly.

He sighed, exasperated. "We're moving into a house next to my brother's wife." He leaned close to my face, and I could smell the disgusting cologne. "And she

doesn't know anything about what I do, either for our lives, or for what I do for you. So I swear, if you say anything..." He let the menacing words hang heavy

in the air. I nodded yet again and he huffed. "Good. Get in the car." I hopped into backseat and buckled my seatbelt. He revved up the engine and sped down

the dark street. 'For what I do for you... Ha. Yeah, because I'm going to grow up to be a great parent. Just like you dad.' I thought with sarcasm. I stared out

the window and noticed a flickering light in my fathers old window. My breath caught in my throat. 'He set the curtains on fire...' Just like last time. I watched

the flames catch until we rounded a corner and it was lost from my sight. As we left the town, I saw smoke curl up into the night air as sirens began to blare

their alarms. I wondered where we were going and if someday, (preferably soon,) I could get out of this "family" and find my place. A place where I would truly

belong. Maybe a miracle would happen. You never know.


	2. My family

Okay, so, I said in the "summary" that I would put a full summary inside, but ah... (-_-') I totally forgot. So here it is, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks!

Summary- Nicole Kelly is a seventeen year old girl, the daughter of a drunk, gambling thief... and she is a victim of child abuse... For fourteen years of her life. When something comes up and they have to move again, will Nicole finally find friends? Is there still hope?

* * *

"Wake up! We need to get moving!" I opened my bleary eyes. 'Wake up... I haven't slept at all!' I thought, frustrated. I looked outside the window and was

temporarily blinded by the sun shining brightly off the snow. I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my bag before opening the car door and stepping outside. I

stared at the small house. It was tiny, grayish brown, and dingy. It had a dismal feel to it, but I didn't complain. I walked up the steps behind my father, who

unlocked the door and stepped inside before I did. I didn't even bother to look around. We'd been in too many to be fascinated by our houses. He pointed

down a hall to a small, dark room. "That's yours. Go unpack." Not wanting trouble, I trudged down the hall and into my new room. It wasn't too bad. It had

multiple, wide windows that let in a lot of sun, and a dusty set of drawers sat in a far corner next to a mirror. I dropped my bag on the floor and sat down on

the old bed. A cloud of dust flew into the air and caught the sunlight. I squinted out the window. Where were we? Somewhere far from New York? Maybe, if it

had taken all night to get here we must be... Unless he took the long way to dissuade anyone following us. I never paid attention on car rides anymore. I

heard my father shouting for me and I ran out into the main room. He stood there, waiting for me. "Go to the store and get some rags and cleaning liquid. The

cheapest kind they've got." He handed me a plastic bag full of bills and pointed to the door. I went to the door but stopped before exiting to ask, "Where's the

store?" He rubbed his temples. "Just fuckin' ASK someone! Are you a toddler?! Go! Or you WILL regret it..." He glared at me and I darted outside. I shuffled

down the street, kicking up the fluffy, thin layer of snow as I went. I heard kids playing, but I didn't turn to look. I didn't bother trying to make friends anymore,

my closed off personality pushed them away. I stopped at a newspaper box and looked at the title. "Burgess Times..." I murmured. Pennsylvania? I shrugged.

'It's inconspicuous... Great job dad, you've yet again crushed my hopes of you getting caught.' I wandered around for a little bit, shivering slightly, before

asking someone where the nearest store was. The young man kindly told me the directions and I thanked him before heading off. I opened the door, the bell

jingling. I went to the small cleaning supplies section and got a bottle of cleaning spray and a few micro fiber rags. On my way to the cash register, I spotted a

shelf of cheap, plastic rubber bracelets, so cheap that I could buy them with my pocket-money. I grabbed two packets and went to the counter. The lady smiled

as I payed for the stuff and I thanked her as she put my merchandise in a plastic bag. I left the store and sighed, staring up at the white, puffy clouds. "It's so

pretty here..." I murmured to myself. I felt calmer here, as if I would be safe here. I ran back home and entered my new house. I put my bracelets in my

pockets and placed the cleaning things on the table. My father came out and nodded. "Good. Now get ready, we're going over to my sister-in-law's house to

greet them. Be polite. And don't say anything. I mean it." I nodded earnestly and went back to my room to change into cleaner clothes. I put on a pair of baggy

jeans and a dark blue turtleneck. I zipped up my bag and shoved it under the bed. I went to the living room to see my dad waiting by the front door, tapping

his foot. He scowled at my hair, which was pulled into a messy pony-tail in the back. "Fix that later. Let's go." We left the house and turned left. The house was

beautiful. It was huge, pristine and white, with red trim on the door and windows. A set of steps led up to the front door, and many footprints led in and out.

My dad walked up to the door and knocked. "Just a moment please!" A voice called. A few moments later a middle woman opened the door. She had brown

hair tied into a bun and black rimmed glasses covered her amber eyes. A look of surprise adorned her face. "Kenneth! I haven't seen you in years! How are

you?" She opened the door wider to let us in. I tried my best to blend into the background. It worked. The woman closed the door. "How have you been?" She

asked my father. He gave her a smile, which, to me, was obviously fake. "I've been well Mrs. Bennett, you?" 'Bennett... Nice name.' She noticed me. "Oh my

goodness, is that Nicole? You're so big!" She gave me a huge hug. "How old are you now?" I Smiled awkwardly and answered, "I'm seventeen." She patted my

shoulder. "You were so small last I saw you... Still in your mothers arms. Speaking of which, where's Jennifer?" I saw my fathers fists tightened. "She died of

lung cancer, when Nicole was three." Mrs. Bennett placed a hand over her heart. "I'm so sorry to hear that..." There was a tense silence before it was broken

by the voice of a young boy. "Mom, who's here?" He called. I heard footsteps pounding on the stairwell and the boy came around the corner, still in his PJs. He

had rich brown hair and the same amber eyes as his mother. He looked to be around twelve. Mrs. Bennett beckoned him over and he darted up to us. "This is

your Uncle Ken and your cousin Nicole. Ken, Nicole, this is my son Jamie." He grinned and saluted the two of us. I couldn't help but grin. His personality was

contagious. My dad looked at me and said, "Why don't you and Jamie go and hang out. I'd like to catch up with Mrs. Bennett." Mrs. Bennett nodded and added,

"That's a great idea. Oh, and just Ellie's fine." The two adults walked into the dining room together and I was left alone with a hyperactive twelve year old. Not

that I minded. "Sup Jamie? Anything interesting going on?" Jamie smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah, but you wouldn't believe half the stuff I told you!" I smirked.

"Try me." He stuck his tongue out at me playfully. "Maybe later." I shrugged. "Fair enough." We stood quietly for a few seconds before Jamie grabbed my hand

and pulled me towards the stairs. "Let's go up to my room! I'll show you my art." I smiled and followed him. He burst into his room and I was hit by a blast of

cold air. The window was open. I looked around the room, taking in the posters and drawings lining the walls. There were pictures from when he was younger

to now. I looked at a crayon drawing of what I guessed was him on a sled, flying over a group of other children. I felt Jamie tug on my arm and I turned to look

at him. He was holding a stuffed folder. "C'mere." He ushered. He jumped up onto his bed and I sat down next to him. He opened up the folder and my breath

caught in my throat. There was a beautiful drawing of a woman who seemed to be a hybrid of bird and human, her feathers were coating her body and she

held a cylinder box in her hands. Her lavender eyes seemed to make contact with mine, even through the paper. "That's-that's amazing!" I hesitantly reached

forward and looked at the next piece of artwork. It was of a short man, who was all gold, and he was creating figures with what I presumed was sand. "Where

do you get these ideas?" I asked. He looked down sheepishly. "You would laugh at him if I told you." I shook my head. "I don't think I would." Jamie was quiet

for a minute and he opened his mouth, but he was interrupted by my father calling me. "Nicole! We have to go now!" I shrugged and looked at Jamie. "I'll see

you soon, little dude." I held up my hand to high-five him. He did so happily. "See you Niki! Wait, are you close?" I nodded. "We literally just moves in next door,

that crappy house to the right. I walked over to the door. "I've gotta go now, but I'll see you later Jamie. Bye!" "Bye!" I rushed down the stairs and left with my

dad after bidding Mrs. Bennett goodbye. I grinned. For the first time ever, I was looking forward to seeing someone again.

.

.

.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	3. Razor Blade

Sorry for not updating... I won't be able to update as fast as usual, a lot of stuff happening and I'm busy right now, but as soon as everything settles down, I'll try and make a schedule. So here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! :)

* * *

I suppressed a grin all through my small dinner, just waiting to get done with my chores so that I could escape to my room to draw and read. My father finished

before I did, and as I cleared away our plates, he said, "Get me a beer from the fridge please." I nodded and put the dishes in the sink before going to the

nearly empty fridge and pulling out one of the bottles of the gross drink. I placed it in front of him. He was in a good mood, I didn't want to change that. I

walked back to the sink and began washing the dishes. The suds formed around my hands as I scrubbed at the cheap plates until they were clean, placing

them to dry on the drying mat. "Dishes are done. Anything else?" I murmured. I was surprised when he shook his head. "No, nothing else. Just go to bed." I

blinked, but I didn't argue. I plodded over to my room and locked the door behind me. I jumped onto my bed, which I had cleaned after we'd gotten back from

the Bennett's, and sighed. I stared out at the darkening sky. I liked winter a lot. It was peaceful, and dark, and calm. Everything was sleeping, resting. I didn't

understand why other people disliked it and even hated it. I huffed and muttered to myself, "Well, that's just because they don't truly appreciate anything." I

shook my head, scolding myself. "No, stop it, they just don't like it because they prefer warmer weather... a lot of people do." I let my face fall down into the

pillow. I lay there for a while, just lazing about, until I motivated myself. I leaned over the side of the bed and unzipped my duffel bag, pulling out my drawing

things. I placed my sketchbook in front of me and flipped to the first empty page I had. There were only a few left. 'I have to save up my money to get a new

one.' I noted. I picked up a pencil and sharpened it before staring at the blank paper. I placed my pencil down and created a few small dots and circles. I

started to draw the shape of a face. I was meaning it to be a female, but it turned out looking more male. The jaw was squared off and stronger than an

average females. I drew from there. Large, round eyes, a well curved nose, perfectly shaped eyebrows. Thin, yet somehow full, lips. I got stuck on his hair. I

drew a messy, spiky hairline and gave him a head of tousled, short hair. I began shading. I made his eyes sparkle, just for a little touch of fun. My smile faded.

'Fun... How long has it been since I had a great time? How long has it been since I last laughed for real?' I sighed and stared at my finished drawing. He stared

back at me, smiling at me. I closed the sketchbook and placed it and my pencil under the bed. I tossed the sharpener down after them. I pulled my bag up onto

my bed and rummaged through it, pulling out my baggie of toiletries. I pulled out my razor and looked at it. I almost never used it, and I cleaned it every time.

The metal gleamed as I pulled the razor itself out of the plastic handle. I rolled back my sleeves, revealing my wrists. Only a few scars were there. I didn't

normally cut my wrists. I took a deep breath and slowly dragged the blade across my flesh. I felt it dig into my skin. I watched as blood beaded on the cut

before beginning to drip. I dropped the razor blade and pressed my free hand to the fresh injury. I stayed in that position until I knew that the bleeding had

stopped. I lay back on my matters after dropping my sleeves and I looked out the window. It was now dark, but I could see snow falling silently to the ground.

My mother loved snow. I vaguely remember my mom telling me about how she herself loved to play in the snow. Tears welled in my eyes, but I refused to let

them fall. I rolled onto my side, turned out the lights, and drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

"GET UP! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!?" I was jolted awake by my father pounding on my locked door and screaming at me. "And unlock this

damned door!" I jumped up, scared. 'He's going to hit me... he's going to hit me again...' I undid the lock and he pushed open the door forcefully. I cowered

back from him. His eyes were glowing with rage. "Why did you lock the door? How many times have I told you not to do that!" His hand raised and I squeezed

my eyes shut, preparing myself. I felt the sting of his hand on my face and heard the familiar 'crack' as his palm connected with my cheek. I stumbled back. He

stalked towards me. He grabbed my hair and I squeaked a little. My eyes teared up. "You listen to me. I'm going for a few days to look for a job. You are not to

tell anyone about anything, you understand? I nodded as best I could. He shook my head, and my neck cracked painfully. "I didn't hear an answer!" "I... I

understand." I gasped. He let go, making my head jerk back yet again as he did so. "I'll be out of town. If you need anything, call me. I left you iPhone in your

room." He began to walk out of my room. His shoes were already on. He stopped. "Oh, and if Mrs. Bennett needs anything, you are going to do it, okay?" I

shrunk back. "Yes." He nodded. "Good." He left, slamming my bedroom door behind me. I waited until the door to the house closed before I broke out into

sobs. Tear rolled down my cheeks, wetting my neck and stinging my eyes. I lay down on my side on the cold floor and curled into a ball. My hands gripped my

hair and my arms hid my face as I closed my eyes. The dark swirled around me, comforting and sad. I quieted down to the point where I could hear each tear

drop as it dripped to the floor. Every now and then, a sob would escape my lips. "Mom... why'd you leave me?" I murmured. "Why?" My voice dropped to a

whisper. I stayed like that for a while until I noticed that I was hungry. I stood and swayed on my feet before I left my room. I walked to the kitchen. Empty

bottles were scattered across the dining room table. I sighed and picked them up, dumping them in the trash, as we had no recycling bin. I went to the fridge

and opened it up. Nothing. I huffed and wiped my face. I went back to my room to get dressed and ready. I was going to have to go out and get something to

eat. I pulled off my turtleneck and jeans and pulled out the remainder of my clothing. I had a choice between brown jean short shorts, skinny jeans that surely

didn't fit, and an ankle length skirt. It had belonged to my mother. It was a tannish pink color, with gold dots like fireflies around the hem. With a sad smile, I

pulled the skirt over my legs. I yanked a too small tank top over my head and ran to the door. I grinned to myself, getting over this mornings incident. My dad

was gone. For a few days! Maybe I'd visit Jamie after I ate... I pulled on my shoes and flung the door open. The cold air blasted into my face and I inhaled the

sharp air. I closed the door behind me and darted off down the street. I went to the same store I went to yesterday and waved to the cashier, a young man

around my age with russet colored hair and striking blue eyes. He waved back, smiling a bit bashfully. I wonder why. I went to the food section and picked out

a sandwich. I went to the counter and pulled out the remainder of my pocket money. It was just enough to buy the item. I paid for it and he said goodbye.

"Have a nice day!" He added. I hesitated before saying, "You too!" I left. I didn't really know how to react to people. I hadn't interacted much with anyone, and

if I had, it wasn't a very good time. I heard small children playing in the park across the street, and this time, I looked over. I saw Jamie and his friends hurling

snowballs at each other. I flinched when I saw a mousy haired girl get plastered in the face. "That's brutal..." I muttered jokingly to myself. I started to walk

again when I heard a shout from behind me. "Nicole! How are you?" I turned around. Mrs. Bennett was running towards me, smiling. 'Terrible.' I thought. But I

smiled back at her. "I'm great! How are you Mrs. Bennett?" She stopped in front of me, waving her hand dismissively. "Oh, honestly, you're my family. Please,

call me Ellie." I nodded. She laughed quietly. "I'm fine." She suddenly frowned and stepped forward, her hand reaching gently for my face. I winced. I didn't like

peoples hands near my face. It scared me, but I let her touch my cheek tenderly. "Oh my, what happened? Your cheek is bruised." I struggled to find an

answer. "Ah, I um... I ran into my door frame." Yeah, totally Nic. She'll believe that. To my surprise, she did. I guess I was good at lying after all. "You need to

put some ice on that." I nodded. "Okay, I will when I get home." Mrs. Bennett smiled at me before saying, "Say, Nicole, are you doing anything today and

tomorrow?" I shook my head, my strawberry blonde locks swishing gently. Did dad know that she was going to ask me a favor? "No, why? Anything I can do for

you?" She hesitantly nodded. "Yes, actually, I'm going to have to go to a meeting out of town for about two days, and I need someone to watch Jamie and my

daughter Sophie... do you think you could watch them for me?" I brightened slightly. "S-sure! What time should I be there?" I asked. She thought for a

moment. "Around six o' clock would be great. I have to leave then so I can be at my hotel when I'm supposed to. So, I'll see you then?" I began to step

backwards away from her, needing to head home. "Yeah! I'll see you around six! Bye Mrs- Ellie!" She waved goodbye and I left, dashing home. I could feel

something inside me welling up, something like excitement and happiness, the feeling I got when I knew something amazing was about to happen. I'd only felt

it once before, when I was three and I got a flying, mechanical turtle for Christmas. 'Well, I'll just have to wait and see, won't I?' I thought.


	4. What?

"Jamie is supposed to be in bed by nine, but it's lights out at ten at most. Sophie goes to bed at seven. She's also allergic to apples, but only if they're raw, if

they're cooked, it's fine. Oh, and Abby needs to be fed once before you go to bed, and when you get up in the morning. But I guess Jamie can do that job..."

Mrs. Bennett mused, half to herself as she struggled to pull on a pair of classy black pumps. She put her hand on the door knob. Oh, yes, how much do I owe

you, Nicole?" I shook my head. "It's a pleasure to help out Emily, I don't need to be paid." I did, actually, because I need new clothes, but I didn't want to take

her money. Mrs. Bennett smiled. "Thank you for doing this, Nicole, it means a lot to me." She opened the door and stepped outside. "I'll call when I get there,

okay?" She looked around me and called up the stairs, "Goodbye Jamie! Bye Sophie!" "Bye mommy!" The little blonde girl called down, rushing to the landing at

the top of the stairs. "Bye mom!" Jamie shouted. I waved goodbye to Mrs. Bennett. "Have a nice trip Emily!" The door closed and I laughed a little bit. I walked

to the bottom of the stairs and called up, "Jamie, you couldn't even say goodbye to your hardworking mother? She almost _died _giving birth to you!" I heard him

snicker. "Don't try it, I'm used to guilt-trip!" I grinned and tramped up the stairs. I leaned against Jamie's doorsill, watching him quietly. He was at his desk,

which was cluttered with art supplies. In his hand was a water color brush, and he seemed to be concentrating very hard. I noticed his focus and turned to

leave. "You seem busy. I'll leave you be, but I wanted to ask you if you were hungry." He didn't look up while I spoke. "Nah, not yet. Maybe in a few minutes?"

He replied. I nodded. "Sure. It'll take about that long to heat up dinner anyways." I left the room and went downstairs. I entered the kitchen and opened the

fridge. I took out the covered pot and placed it on the stove. I didn't know what it was, but it smelled great. I didn't get a lot of good food at my home. I mostly

ate sandwiches and other snack-ish foods. Cheap foods. All that crap. I went to the table and looked at the instructions on how to heat the food... the stew. I

had never had stew. I was looking forward to it. I followed the directions and turned the heat up to high, setting the timer for five minutes and left it to heat

up. I went back upstairs, this time going to Sophie's room. I went to open the door, but she seemed busy. "Do you want some more tea Mr. Frost?" I laughed

silently. 'Mr. Frost? That's quite a strange name for a little girls toy...' I peeked around the corner of the door to see the small six year old girl sitting at a plastic

table surrounded by her stuffies. She was serving a small plush toy that looked like it was made from scratch... a little, ice blue rabbit. I had a sneaking

suspicion that a little boy who's name started with a 'J' had made it for Sophie. I walked back to Jamie's room and looked in. 'I feel like a stalker.' I thought to

myself. Jamie was leaning back in his chair, grinning at the watercolor paper in front of him. I approached him silently, and looked over his shoulder. My breath

caught in my throat. It was an amazing painting of a small blue rabbit (nearly identical to the one in Sophie's room) running around in the air in a dark bedroom.

I matched the room to the one I was standing in now. The creature was trailing streams of blue lights and... snowflakes? I breathed out in awe. "That's

beautiful Jamie..." He jumped. "Crap! Where did you come from!?" I chuckled. "I wasn't _that _quiet!" I heard the timer downstairs go off. "Dinner's ready." I left

the room with Jamie trailing after me. I yelled in the direction of Sophie's room, "Soph, dinner's ready! Tell your guests that they have to leave!" "Okay!" She

came running out a moment later. 'I feel like a duck...' I pondered as I shuffled downstairs, two children in tow. 'With little ducklings following me around.' I

went into the kitchen as the two kids sat down at the table. I turned off the stove and cursed under my breath as I looked for the bowls and silverware. I

finally found them and took out three, filling them with the thick substance and placing the spoons in them. I placed them on the table with three glasses of

water and sat down. I felt something brush against my leg and I screeched. I looked under just in time to see Abby, the large, slim greyhound, slinking out from

under the table. Jamie and Sophie were laughing at me. I glared playfully at them, sticking out my tongue, and began to eat. It was delicious. Better than

anything I'd ever had before. "If this is going to be dinner every time I come over, you shouldn't be surprised if your mom 'surprisingly' goes missing." I joked. I

smiled. 'This is a nice place... I hope we stay for a while.'

/Timeskip/after dinner/

I glanced at the clock. It was six fifty-two. "Sophie! Time to get ready for bed!" I called into the living room where the two younger kids were finishing their

desserts. Ice cream. It was really good, it tasted like... well, to me, who'd never had it before, it tasted like heaven. Creamy and delicious and- getting off track.

I finished washing the last dish and put them in the drain rack to dry. I dried my hands off on the kitchen towel and went into the living room. Sophie had run

up to the bathroom already and Jamie was sketching on the sofa. I sat down next to him. "Are you addicted to art, or..." I trailed off. He looked up. "You could

say that. I have nothing better to do right now..." I stared at him. "Don't you have friends to hang out with?" He shrugged and put his sketchbook down.

"Sure, but they're all away visiting family and Jack is-" He clamped his mouth shut, looking bashful. I raised an eyebrow. "Who's Jack?" I asked, suspicious of his

reaction. "No one. He's a friend, that's all." I looked away. "Okay." There was a short silence, but I filled it in. "You got a girlfriend Jamie?" I inquired, glancing

sideways at him. He yelped and fell off the couch. "What!? No!" He snorted, crawling back up onto his seat. "And anyways, all the girls around here are too...

too something." "You got a boyfriend?" "Jeez, just stop. I'm not in a relationship with anyone." I poked him. "How about this Jack you speak of?" He cringed.

"Now that's just wrong on sooo many levels." I cocked my head. "Why?" "He's seventeen." I coughed. "You're friends with a seventeen year old?" "I'm friends

with you, aren't I?" It was my turn to shrug. "Point taken." Sophie came running downstairs. She jumped up into my lap, reached up, and kissed my forehead.

"Night Niki!" I sat stunned. After a short moment, I kissed her cheek. "Night sweetie. You want me to tuck you in?" Sophie nodded and I picked her up. She

squealed happily. I had a tight feeling in my gut. I had to be alone for a few minutes. I went up to Sophie's room, tucked her in and said goodnight before

rushing to the bathroom. I locked the door and the lump in my throat was finally released as tears streamed down from my eyes and I let go of my suppressed

sob. I clapped a hand over my mouth. I wasn't sad, I was... confused. I'd never been treated this way... or, at least, I hadn't been treated so kindly since I was

three, since my mother died. She used to kiss my forehead before I slept. She used to tuck me in. She used to say, 'Goodnight, my little sugar-plum. Sweet

dreams.' I wiped my tears away and smiled. 'Enjoy it while it lasts, it might not be for very long. I stood and stared at my reflection in the mirror. "Shape up,

Nicole Kelly!" I turned on the cold water an splashed my face. I dried off my face before leaving the bathroom. I looked at the clock again. Exactly seven. I went

back downstairs and saw Jamie staring out the window. "What'cha looking at, Jamie?" He turned around. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He murmured.

I raised an eyebrow, trying to look normal. "Oh really?" "Really." I rolled my eyes and walked over. "C'mon tell me what it-" I stopped. A beautiful pattern of

frost had spread over the window, and a letter 'L' had been drawn onto it... _from the outside._ I looked at Jamie. "Who was out there?" Jamie shook his head. "A

friend." I looked him in the eye. "A friend, outside, at seven o' clock at night, in the winter, when you said they'd all gone out?" Jamie bit his lip. "Yep." I huffed

and kept staring. "If... if you come outside maybe you'll see him." My eyebrows traveled further of my forehead. "_Maybe_ I'll see him?" I pressed. Jamie was

already at the door. I waved my hands frantically. "Hold on Jamie, I can't leave your sister here alone-" "Relax, we're just going out to the yard." He muttered,

putting on a jacket. "For _what?!_" I questioned. "You'll see... maybe." My arms dropped to my sides and I leaned backwards comically, almost like a ragdoll.

"Fine... but _only _in the front yard!" Jamie nodded, yanking on his boots and opening the door. I growled and stepped outside in my bare feet. The door closed

behind me and the dark winter night engulfed my form. We walked down into the snow covered lawn. My feet trembled and turned numb. "Why are we out

here, exactly?" I breathed. Out of nowhere, a snowball flew at Jamie and knocked him over. I cried out in surprise. Jamie sat up, laughing and wiping snow off

his face. I saw a tall, thin form coming at us out of the dark. I held my breath and froze. I was scared. "Isn't she cold, Jamie?" I masculine voice asked my

cousin. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jamie hold a finger up to his lips. The man came into the light of the porch and my eyes went wide. It was not a man,

but a boy. But what surprised me most was the fact that he had spiky white hair and extremely pale skin. He looked like he was dying of hypothermia. His

strikingly blue eyes traveled towards me. I blinked and stepped in front of Jamie protectively. My fingers twitched and touched the edge of my belt. I'd had...

first hand experience, and I knew how to use a belt for... other purposes. "Who are you?" I snarled. The boy stopped dead and Jamie gasped. "You can see

me?" The teen age boy whispered. I chanced a look at Jamie. "Do you know him?" He was staring at me with wonder. "Obviously." He managed to get out. He

stood up and took my hand. I noticed that my other hand was still hovering over my belt buckle, ready to untie it and lash out. I put my hand behind my back.

"Who are you?" I asked again. The teen blinked and replied, "Jack." My eyes narrowed and I stepped back, a little less wary. "Jack who?" I pressed. Jamie let

go of my hand and murmured. "Nicole, meet Jack Frost." I looked between the two males, disbelief showing in my eyes. "_What!?_"


	5. Flames

Sorry I haven't updated in so long guys! Here's the next chapter, hope that it's not too confusing, and I'm sorry, it's a bit lame. I had a bad writers block, and I'm still getting over it! But here you go, and I hope you like it! :)

* * *

"So wait... you- I'm- you're- what the hell?" I stuttered, pointing in disbelief at the white haired 'teen.' Jamie laughed nervously. "Yeah... he's Jack Frost... cool,

right?" I rolled my eyes. "Har har, very punny. So, when you were talking about your friend Jack you were talking about _him!?_" "'Him' has a name you know."

Jack Frost interjected. I glared at him. "Shut up, I'm still getting over this. Be quiet for a few minutes, please!" His blue eyes brightened. "So you do

acknowledge that I'm real?" I snorted. "You're sitting right in front of me, how could you not be real?" Jack was sitting on top of the tall staff. I'd forgotten

about the cold, now focusing on the strange happenings going on. "Well," he started. "When the rare teenager sees me, she or he usually thinks they're going

insane and seeing things. They've gotten used to a 'realistic' life and they don't expect the unexpected." I looked down at the snow, and my paling feet. "Well,

I've had enough of the 'unexpected' to accept what comes my way I guess." Jamie looked up at me. "What do you mean?" I snapped out of it and suppressed

the urge to cover my mouth with my hands. "Ah, nothing... I'm just... cold. Can we go inside?" I lied. I wasn't cold anymore. Too much was going on to focus on

anything as simple as temperature. Jamie shrugged. "Sure. Jack's usually fine with it. Right, Jack?" The Spirit of Winter nodded eagerly and flew over to the

door. I didn't even blink an eye. That, I guessed, was normal for him. I shook my head to clear it and darted up the steps, feigning desperation. I was good at

acting at least. I wrenched open the door and threw myself inside, pretending to shudder. "Thanks." I muttered. Jack was eyeing me with amusement, clearly

not fooled by my act. I ignored him and shuffled into the living room before collapsing into a chair. "What the fuck..." I murmured under my breath. Jamie took

off his coat and shoes, grumbling lightheartedly about not needing them after all, and came to sit on the couch. His eyes flicked nervously between the spirit

and me. I regained myself and it suddenly started to dawn on me. The Spirit of Winter, Jack Frost, my favorite of all the other spirits, was standing on the other

side of the living room, gazing at me with a mixture of excitement and curiosity. I huffed and pushed myself out of my seat and with three long strides, I'd

crossed the room in no time. Before anyone had time to react, I'd reached out and touched his hair. "Huh?" Jack blinked. I drew my hand away and laughed.

"You're real! I knew it!" I caught myself and tried to calm down, but it didn't work. I couldn't believe it... yet, from what they'd briefly explained, I'd have to

believe it to see him. I laughed again and pinched my cheek. 'Shut up Nicole, you look like an idiot!' Jack and Jamie exchanged worried glances. "Uh,Niki? Are

you okay?" Jamie asked hesitantly. I grinned widely at him. "Okay? I'm fantastic! Jack Frost is standing in front of me!" Jack raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his

face. "You know, just a few minutes ago, you were about to take your belt off and whip me with it." He stated. Jamie whipped his head around to look at me.

"What?!" I blushed. "I was not! I have a swiss army knife in my pocket, I would never stood so low as to use my belt as a weapon!" 'Yes you would... you're

just like your father.' I gritted my teeth. 'Shut up, me!' I, of course, had no such knife in my pocket. As if my dad would ever buy me one, or even give me

enough money to buy one! It seemed to fool them though. If there was one thing I was good at, it was lying. "Why would you wanna hurt Jack though?" Jamie

looked confused. "I was only doing it to protect you." I had blurted it out before I'd thought about, and I blushed. "B-because I didn't know who Jack was! I

just thought he was some creepy guy who was gonna-" "But you saw the letter on the window right? I hadn't run up to you screaming about some weird guy

right?" My mouth opened and closed. The kid had a point. I finally stopped acting like a fish out of water and muttered, "I've just had bad experience with men,

that's all." Jamie stared at me quizzically. Jack's eyes were narrowed. I clapped my hands together and said, "Well, this is exciting, and I personally I feel like

I'm about to die of a fangirl attack at any moment, but-" I began to walk for the stairs. "I also feel like I may faint from sheer exhaustion. I'm going to bed now.

Jamie, you can stay up until ten, but you have to go to sleep at that time. If you two are going to be talking, be quiet, because I want to sleep. And with that,

I'll take my leave." I ruffled Jamie's hair and tromped up the stairs wearily. I had to go to sleep. This was probably all a dream anyway, it certainly felt like one.

Maybe I'd wake up and I'd be back at my old home in New York. I hoped not. I closed my door behind me, walked over to the bed, and collapsed. I crawled in

and pulled the blankets over my head, and passed out.

.

.

.

_Flames raged around me and I coughed. I was choking. I stumbled around in the flames, light-headed and dizzy. I was vaguely aware of someone calling my name, but _

_I was focused on my task. I didn't know what it was, but I had to do it. I couldn't __not__ do it! He would die! He? Who's he? What was I doing in here? Was I trying to _

_save someone? That must be it. But, no, I'm too much of a coward to do anything like that! I'm weak, and scared! I couldn't do that! Never the less, I moved onward, _

_searching through the burning house. "Nicole! Help!" A familiar voice shouted. Who was that? The voice was distorted and blurred. It could be someone from my old _

_school, it could be my late mother, it could be a boy, it could be a girl! Who? Who!? I dashed towards the voice. I could see a figure bent over in the room ahead of me. _

_"Help! Nicole!" I took a deep breath and plunged through the flames blocking my entrance. They burned me, melted my flesh, sending my hair up in a blaze. I ran in _

_and grabbed the figure by the waist. I looked to see who it was, but the smoke and my weirdly blurred vision prevented me from making out any distinct features. I _

_knew that the kid was small, and I buried the child's face in my jacket in an attempt to cut off any smoke inhalation. But it also meant I had to move quickly. I ran _

_through the maze of burning wood, searching for an exit. Red lights flashed outside. Outside!? I darted towards what I know knew to be an exit. So close... so close! I _

_felt the cold air from outside and made a run for it. I placed the kid on the floor and pushed him forwards and out. I saw the body tumbled out the door and down the _

_front steps. I went to leap for the exit, eager to get out of the mini hell, and I was nearly out._

_**CRACK!**_

_The sound came from above. I looked up in time to see a portion of the ceiling collapse. It fell, and I went down with it. That should have been it. I should've died there, _

_but my whole upper body was left out, leaving me at the mercy of the fire. My legs, trapped and obviously broken, flared with pain and I screamed in agony. The flames _

_engulfed my vision and everything went black._

.

.

.

I sat bolt upright, cold sweat dripping down my face, whimpering. I clutched at my pounding head. I'd kicked off the blankets during my sleep. I pressed my

palm against my forehead and mumbled quietly, "What the hell was that...?"


	6. Fun

I felt my face hit the table again, and I heard a snicker come from behind me. I flailed an arm out in the general direction in hopes that I could grab my younger cousin and tickle him. 'Course, I wouldn't have had the energy to do that. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, but it was no use. They were still heavy from sleep, and they were close to falling.

"Shut up..." I yawned. Jamie laughed.

"Did you get any sleep at all last night? Oh, I get it, you were so excited about Jack that you couldn't fall asle-"

"Nah, that's not it, I had a nightmare, that's all..." I murmured, still trying to stay awake. Through a half-lidded gaze, I saw Jamie's eyes widen with shock.

"A nightmare?!"

"Yeah, I get them all the time, just like everyone else. It's not uncommon."

"Around here it is. For the past two years, almost no one's had a nightmare."

I looked up, suddenly wide awake. Maybe I was scared? No. Scared? Of a nightmare? I lived in a nightmare, I've gotten used to it! I couldn't be afraid of something that's not real.

"Why's that?" I asked hesitantly. Jamie was quiet for a moment before saying,

"Well, two years ago, Jack helped the Guardians defeat Pitch Black-The Boogeyman-and no one has had a nightmare since then." He hummed thoughtfully.

"I wonder if I should tell Jack..." He mused, half to himself. I waved my hands in front of my face.

"N-no, you don't have to do that! I get them a lot, I'm used to them, they don't bother me too much." Jamie frowned.

"If you say so."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I knew he was lying, but you know, I could prevent this type of thing. When Jack comes over again, I'll just keep him from saying anything. Easy! I yawned again and pulled gently on my hair in an attempt to wake myself up. In the end, I sighed and stood up. I shook my head wildly and looked at Jamie.

"So, whatt're you planning to do today? I know that Sophie is supposed to go to her friends house, I can do that, but you need something to do." Jamie shrugged and answered,

"Jack's going to come over soon, he said he'd explore the woods with me today."

"You've lived here all your life, haven't you done that already?"

"My mum never let's me go too far into the woods."

"So what makes you think I'D let you!?"

"Because I have a feeling that you're a big softy." He grinned and I huffed. I crossed my arms and looked away, as if I was angry with him.

"You're so mean!"

.

.

.

"Fine. But I have to go with you, so wait until I get back, okay?" I consented. Jamie fist pumped the air and laughed.

"I knew you were just a mush-ball! Sure, I'll wait. Mom left the directions to Sophie's friend's house stuck to the refrigerator. I'm gonna go get ready." He dashed away and I chuckled. It was going to be a while until I got back, so he was going to be very, very hot in all those winter clothes. I walked slowly to the stairs, thankful that I was waking up, and called up to Sophie.

"Are you ready to go, Soph?"

"Yeah!"

"Come down then, your friend's waiting."

I turned back to the living room as I heard her little feet patter against the floor. I stretched and exhaled in a long, slow breath. I was still tired, but at least I was awake now. I walked to the mudroom, where Jamie had been just moments before, and pulled on my too-small sneakers and a jacket that Jamie briefly said I could wear. Sophie came up behind me, dressed in a pair of thicker pink leggings and a gray-ish red long sleeve shirt. She pointed at one of the small coats on the coat rack and asked,

"Could you help me get my coat down please?" I smiled and nodded before lifting the white, puffy coat off the rack and helping her into it. I also grabbed her snow pants and folded them, tucking them under my arm as I went to the kitchen to grab the directions.

When I got back to the mudroom, she was already in her boots and her hand was on the door knob. I laughed softly and nodded. She yanked open the door and led the way outside. I checked the directions, but the small blonde girl seemed to know the way, so I followed her down the street. I caught sight of Jamie as we passed the park. He was sitting on the bench, trying to hide a snowball in the pocket of his coat. I snorted and we continued on.

After about seven minutes, we arrived at a gray house. A little girl ran outside, her mother trailing behind. Sophie went to meet the other little girl and the mother smiled at me. I waved and asked what time I should be back. The kind looking woman said that she would drive her home, so I bid Sophie goodbye and made my way back to the park.

I found Jamie waiting by the edge of the woods, tapping his foot impatiently. Jack hung upside down from a low tree branch. The two of them were talking and hadn't noticed me yet. I smirked, reached down, and grabbed a handful of cold snow. I packed it into a tight ball, drew my arm back, and carefully took aim before sending it sailing through the air. Jack seemed to notice something and looked up, but he turned his head up just in time. The snowball smacked him clean in the face. The Spirit of Winter fell out of the tree and onto the snowy ground and Jamie whipped around to face their attacker. He grinned when he saw me.

"Did you throw that?" He asked gleefully as he held a hand out to his white haired friend. I looked up to the right and put my hands in my pockets as I walked over to them.

"No, some kid just ran by, and he was aiming for you."

Jamie tilted his head quizzically.

"Really?" I snorted at his dumbfounded-ness.

"Of course I threw it." I looked over at Jack, who was still wiping snow off his face.

"You okay?" I asked, a little guilty. However, that guilt faded away when he grinned mischieviously and a patch of ice formed beneath my feet, causing me to slip and fall right onto my butt. I yelped as I went down and glared at him jokingly. Jamie laughed as I rubbed my tailbone and picked up another ball of snow.

"Why you-"

"You think you can get me again? You just had a lucky shot!" He teased. I sighed in defeat and dropped the snowball.

"Fine. You have to help me up in payment though." He shrugged.

"Fair enough." He held out his hand and I took it. It was freezing cold. I giggled evilly and pulled him down.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as I planted my knee on his back and rubbed snow into his hair. After a moment, I got off and brushed snow off of my borrowed jacket.

"And now we're even." I stated, holding back a smile. The spirit rolled his eyes and sat up. He looked over at Jamie and said,

"Tell your cousin to stop flirting with a 320 year old man. It's weird." I felt my face turning red and I scrambled backwards, pointing at him like he'd grown a third arm.

"You think I would flirt with a guy like you!? You're insane!" I shrieked, embarrassed. He and Jamie cracked up and I hid my face in my hands.

"You guys suck..." I mumbled into my fingers. Jamie recovered first and said, changing the subject,

"Well, are we gonna go explore these woods, or what?" I huffed and let my hands fall. I stood up and held my hand out to Jack yet again. He frowned lightheartedly and hesitated in placing his hand in mine. I grinned.

"I won't do it again, I promise." He took my hand and I helped him up. He thanked me and ran ahead to Jamie. I followed behind them, feeling just a bit left out. But I was used to this feeling, and it wasn't like they were avoiding me. They had hung out with me just moments ago. Besides, I was a girl, they were boys. It was basic science. Boys usually didn't hang out with girls.

I heard a sharp cry in front of me and I looked up. Jamie had been knocked to the ground by a clump of falling snow. I rushed forwards and pulled him up.

"Are you okay, Jamie?" I asked worriedly. He nodded and grinned. I sighed and let go of his shoulders.

"Glad to hear it." I said before falling back again. I took the chance to look around at my surroundings. Beautiful, tall oaks and maples towered around me, covered in snow and thin sheets of ices, glittering in the bright sunlight. The sun made it look like I was walking through billions of minuscule, shimmering diamonds. I took a deep breath of the clean fresh air, so different from the thick, polluted, smelly air of the cities I'd lived in before.

I loved it here. It was beautiful and peaceful, the people were nice, the air was clean and positive energy flowed through it. I felt something slide down my cheek and I touched my face. Tears dripped down my cheeks in happiness and I smiled.

I sank down to my knees in the snow and closed my eyes. The light penetrated my eyelids, creating pretty patterns and designs in the orange-yellow glow. I felt so... happy.

My eyes opened again.

I thought I'd been pretending to be happy, I thought I'd been pretending to have a good time but... was I really pretending now? Was I having fun? For the first time in fourteen years? I laughed giddily and fell back. I stared up at the blue sky and the clouds and whispered,

"I'm having fun... I'm having fun!"


End file.
